Sulk
by Remahan Peyek
Summary: Merajuknya seorang Song Minho. Yang kini tengah mogok berbicara, makan dan mungkin sebentar lagi mogok bergerak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. SongKang of WINNER - Yaoi


**SongKang**

Song Minho

Kang Seungyoon

·

·

·

·

·

Sebelum baca ini, aku saranin buka youtube.

Cari video Mino cover lagu Taeyang _'Eyes, Nose, Lips'_ dan Winner ngecover Blackpink _'Whistle'_ diSukira tanggal 23 Mei kemarin. yang jadi MC/Dj ya? :v itu Lee Hongki FT.Island

Dia pas ngetawain Mino keknya bahagia bgt :v

Happy Reading~

·

·

·

·

·

Seseorang berkulit tan kini tengah merajuk. Menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya pada selembar selimut putih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Song Minho?

Bukan sekali ini ia merajuk, berpuluh-puluh kali mungkin. Beragam pula alasannya, dari kekasihnya sibuk memasak lalu lupa menyapanya kemudian ia enggan berbicara. Sampai pada gitarpun ia benci, lalu menyembunyikannya sampai sang kekasih marah besar dan menolak pulang ke dorm.

Sialnya sekarang Mino sedang melancarkan aksi _'mari berdiam diri tanpa sesuap nasi'._

Ya, Song Minho mogok berbicara, makan dan mungkin sebentar lagi mogok bergerak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mencoba membuat seisi dorm khawatir, tapi nyatanya semua orang seakan boson dengan merajuknya seorang Song Minho.

·

·

·

·

·

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya seseorang berambut merah yang kini mulai memanjang, Jinwoo.

"Hnn ap-hwaa?" Seungyoon menatap Jinwoo dengan mulut penuh roti isi.

Seunghoon menatap dengan maksud seperti _dimana-Song-Minho-mu?_

"Uhm, entahlah saat ku bangunkan tadi dia hanya membalas hn..." Seungyoon memberi jeda, melahap habis sisa roti isi miliknya.

"Aku akan ke kamar memberinya sarapan." lanjutnya.

Jinwoo menuangkan susu ke gelas Seungyoon, kekasihnya dan untuk dia sendiri. Sedangkan Sunghoon kini tengah menyantap roti isi selai strawberry buatan Jinwoo, kekasihnya. Di ikuti Jinwoo yang ikut menyantap sarapan untuk si perut.

4 lembar roti yang sudah diberi isi selai coklat, diletak kan Seungyoon dipiring putih. Mengambil satu buah pisang dan menaruhnya disebelah roti buatannya. Kemudian mengambil susu yang telah dituangkan oleh hyung kesayangannya itu.

Beruntung hari ini semua orang setuju hanya sarapan dengan roti isi. Bagaimana jika semuanya merengek ingin makan nasi? Remuk sudah seluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi ada beberapa jadwal yang harus dihadiri. Tanggal 25 Mei untuk _Festival_ di _Dongguk University_ dan _Fansign_ di _Yongdeungpo_ tanggal 26 Mei nanti.

Setelah semua dirasa cukup, Seungyoon bangkit. Kaki jenjangnya melesat pergi ke kamar miliknya dan Mino.

Seungyoon membuka pintu kamar perlahan, agar susu ditangannya tak tumpah sia-sia. Ia masuk dan mendorong pintu dengan kaki kanannya. Meletakan sarapan milik Mino dimeja kecil, tempat dimana posel Mino berada disana. Kemudian menaruh sarapan itu tepat disebelahnya.

Tangan Seungyoon berusaha menarik selimut Mino, membangunkan seorang menyebalkan dibalik sana.

 ** _Nihil._**

Tak ada pergerakan mencurigakan, membahayakan ataupun sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya kehabisan stok oksigen dari bumi.

Seungyoon duduk disebelah Mino, menepuk pelan pipinya.

Memainkan pipi kekasihnya dibalik selimut itu. Lagi, dan lagi.

"Heiii~" ucap Seungyoon pelan.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Roti isi, pisang dan susu." tambahnya.

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada pergerakan _(lagi)._

Seungyoon menghela nafas, terlambat sudah. Jika sudah merajuk seperti ini, Mino akan menjadi manusia paling keras kepala.

"Min." Seungyoon mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Minn..." lagi.

"Mino?" lagi.

"Minnnnnnn~" kali ini dengan suara rengekan.

"Song Minho?"

"Sayang~ hei bangun."

"Bangunnn."

 ** _Hening._**

Seungyoon mengulum senumannya. Memilih menyerah, diam tanpa mengulang panggilannya. Ia lelah menuruti tingkah Mino. Tingkah yang menurutnya _sangat-tak-wajar-bagi-pria-dewasa._

Seungyoon menunduk kan kepala, memainkan jari merah miliknya.

·

·

·

·

·

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. 15 menit mungkin? Sampai terdengar suara...

 _K-kruk~_

Kepala Seungyoon terangkat, ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Sedangkan seseorang dibalik selimut itu mendesah pelan. Meruntuki perut tak tahu malu miliknya, si perut yang tak bisa ia ajak untuk ikut merajuk.

Seungyoon meraih segelas susu itu, menatap kekasihnya yang berusaha tetap menolak.

Bibir Seungyoon berguman sesuatu, bukan pelan bukan juga menimbulkan suara. Hanya mencoba mengurutkan.

"Satu..." bibir tebal Seungyoon mulai bergerak.

"Dua."

"Tigaaa."

"Empat."

"Li...m-"

 _"Ck!"_

Bibir merah itu mulai berhenti bergerak. Terdengar suara decakan disusul selimut yang membuka dibaliknya. Mino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lucu sekali.

Seungyoon menundukkan kepala, menahan senyum dibibirnya. Ia paham, Song Minho memang suka merajuk. Suka cemburu tanpa alasan, selalu iri akan sesuatu yang dekat dengannya sampai hal tak masuk akal lain bisa ia jadikan masalah.

Tapi semuanya seperti angin lalu jika perutnya sudah berbicara. Perlu digaris bawahi disini, jika Song Minho tak bisa menahan rasa lapar.

Dilihatnya Mino tengah menyibak seluruh selimut lalu duduk manis didepan Seungyoon. Ah, jangan lupakan raut wajah cemberutnya. Seakan dia anak berumur 5tahun yang tengah merajuk pada sang ibu karena dijahili teman sebayanya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, Seungyoon memberikan segelas susu tadi. Berusaha membuat suasana hati _'sang anak'_ lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dengan meneguk setengah dari susu yang ia bawa. Seungyoon mengambil satu pisang disana, mengupasnya dengan menyisakan sedikit kulit. Kemudian ia berikan agar dilahap habis oleh si tukang merajuk itu.

"Hei~ perlahan mengunyahnya. Kau hanya belum sarapan bukan kelaparan." Seungyoon membulatkan matanya.

 ** _Ups._**

Mino menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah pisangnya. Ah, sepertinya lebih tepat jika disebut hanya _'menelan'_ pisang itu. Bagaimana bukan menelan jika dia melahapnya seperti tak ada hari esok lagi? Jadi jangan salahkan Seungyoon yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut bukan?

Tapi bagi Mino berhenti bukan berarti menyerah, tapi melakukan hal yang lebih menyebalkan lagi.

Setelah hatinya bertambah kesal, kini ia kembali makan buah kuning itu. Kali ini dengan kunyahan yang sedikit, nggg...

"N-yanm nyam!? Nyam mnnn mm." mulut Mino mengunyah dengan cepat, ditambah suara yang ia buat.

 _Berisik ?_

·

·

·

·

·

Si pisang habis. Setelahnya berganti ke roti isi yang dibawa Seungyoon. Ia menumpuknya menjadi satu, sehingga 4 lembar roti itu menjulang tinggi.

Tak lagi ia ulang suara berisiknya. Hanya diam kembali menarik selimut putih itu, kemudian tidur _(lagi)._ Bisa dibilang berbaring membelakangi Seungyoon, dengan mengunyah 4 lembaran itu.

"Masih merajuk juga?" tanya Seungyoon.

Pipi terlihat Mino menggembung karena memakan rotinya rakus. Dari samping Seungyoon melihatnya, "Ku bilang perlahan saja mengunyahnya nanti kau ter—"

"Uhuk!"

"Hukk... Uhuk."

"Sedak..."

Raut wajah Seungyoon berubah menjadi datar. Menatap Mino yang enggan menuruti perkatannya. Seungyoon mendekat, tangannya bergerak perlahan, mengusap dada Mino yang kini tengah terduduk.

"Kunyah dulu yang lembut baru telan pelan-pelan sayang."

Mino mengangguk kan kepala dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Lalu Seungyoon mengambil susu tadi lalu memberikannya pada Mino. Merebut sisa lembaran roti ditangan kekasihnya.

"Minumlah~"

 _Gluk~_

 _Gluk~_

 _Gluk~_

Cairan putih itu berusaha memasuki tenggorokannya, mencoba membantu agar rasa sakit itu terlepas. Merasa membaik, Mino menghentikan kegiatan meminum susunya. Memainkan telunjuk melingkari gelas yang ia genggam.

Seungyoon tak habis pikir. Bagaimana semenya— seme bisa bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini?

"Apa suaraku buruk?" hari ini, untuk pertamakalinya Mino membuka suara.

"Ng— apa?"

Kedua mainik tersebut saling bertemu, saling menatap seakan membicarakan sesuatu yang teramat penting.

Tangan Seungyoon menyobek roti ditangannya. Menyodorkan sobekan itu ke mulut Mino yang ia yakini perutnya masih kelaparan.

Mino menggelengkan kepala. Ia mendekat, membaringkan kembali tubuhnya. Kali ini kepalanya bertumpu dipaha Seungyoon. Menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Seungyoon memperhatikan tak suka, "Berhenti berbaring min kau belum ma—"

"Suaraku buruk..."

"Aku tak bisa bernyanyi."

"Semua orang mentertawakan ku."

Dahi Seungyoon mengerut. Mencoba berfikir terjadi hal apa sampai-sampai keakasihnya bisa seperti ini. Tak biasanya Mino mengeluh tentang suaranya, hujatan orang lain atau hal lain yang membuatnya merajuk. Ya meskipun ada satu hal yang Seungyoon pahami dari seorang Song Minho.

 _'lebih baik menjadi bahan hujatan, dari pada menjadi bahan lelucon'_

Seungyoon menaruh roti isi ditangannya ke piring. "Kau tak bisa bernyanyi? Lalu kenapa kau bisa debut berkali-kali?"

"Dengar min~ disini kita mendapat porsi sesuai kemampuan yang kita miliki." cecar Seungyoon.

"Ya. Dan aku tak memiliki kemampuan bernyanyi."

Tangan Mino melingkar pada pinggang Seungyoon, bersembunyi setelah menjawab ketus pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _'Body'_ mu? Kau bernyanyi disana, bukan meraung. Aku yakin kau tak pernah lupa tentang _Show Me The Money_ , semua lirik yang kau ciptakan dan jangan lupa chart musiknya." bibir Seungyoon tak henti-hentinya menenangkan hati sang kekasih.

"Tak akan ada _MOBB_ lagi. Aku hanya _runner up_ , Bobby menang di Season 3. Huh, chart hanya karena dukungan IC yang melihat kerja kerasku." suara Mino memelan.

Seungyoon tersenyum, menarik tangan Mino yang ada dipinggangnya. Tangannya bergerak menuju helaian rambut sang kekasih. Mengusapnya lembut, "Ya. Karena dukungan IC yang melihat kerja kerasmu." ucapnya.

"Kau hanya perlu itu. Kerja keras." lanjut Seungyoon.

Mino terdiam. Ia berfikir kata apa yang cocok untuk membantah ucapan Seungyoon. "Tapi mereka juga mentertawakankuuu~"

"Kau membantuku bernyanyi _Eyes, Nose, Lips_."

"Nadanya menyebalkan..."

"Bahkan suaraku— ahh itu memalukan!!?"

"Aku lupa lirik rap milik lisa, dan kau membantuku untuk itu."

 _"Ah bukan! Kau merebutnya."_

Mulut itu tak berhenti berbicara. Menyadarkan Seungyoon tentang apa yang membuat Mino merajuk seperti ini.

Karena ia merebut porsi rap miliknya. Hei— Seungyoon hanya membantu, bukan merebut.

Karena IC mengejek Mino saat lupa lirik rap, juga saat suaranya tak mencapai nada.

"Jangan lupakan ekspresi tertawa Lee— _sialan_ Hongki itu."

Oh. Juga karena Hongki hyung tertawa saat itu.

Seungyoon masih terdiam, membiarkan Mino terus berbicara. Barangkali hal itu membuatnya tenang bukan? Biar saja Mino menuduhnya merebut part rap itu. Biarkan saja, asal sang kekasih merasa lebih baik.

Tangan Seungyoon masih mengusap helaian rambut Mino. Lembut, nyaman dan Mino suka itu.

"Lihat saja nanti..." mata Mino menyerit tak suka.

"Akan ku pukul kepalanya dengan stick drum bandnya, milik Minhyuk!!?" lanjutnya.

 ** _Hening_**

Seungyoon mencerna ucapan itu

 _Stick drum band Lee Hongki?_

 _Minhyuk?_

 ** _Puk—_** Seungyoon menepuk dahi Mino.

"Bodoh! Minhyuk itu drumer _CNBLUE_ bukan _FT.Island_."

·

·

·

·

·

Mino menggerutu pelan. Apa perlu dahainya ditepuk seperti itu saat ia sedang marah?

Menjengkelkan.

Ia buru-buru bangkit dari pangkuan Seungyoon menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang saat ini meringis pelan, meruntuki respon bodoh mulut dan tangan miliknya

"Astaga, aku bisa gila." ucap Seungyoon.

·

·

·

·

·

 ** _END_**

·

·

·

·

·

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Juga untuk review dan fav-nya.

Aku buat ini udah dari kemarin, cuma pas dapet kabar hari ini Goodbye Stage W buat promosi FNF aku post hari ini aja ngehehe~

Btw, itu kang shooting di Inkigayo kok ngeshootnya jelek ya?-_- apa ini cuma perasaanku? /iyakali

Lmao. Semoga 'Really Really' jadi Song Of The Year tahun ini yaaa, semoga summer nanti W comeback lagi. Amin~

#SeeYouSoonWinner


End file.
